The Beginning
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Before the famous battle in Heighton View Terrace, the Ninth Chosen Child met the digimon...  R&R please!


The Beginning

[A/N: I just saw the digimon movie for the third time, and I had been thinking.Shinji lives outside the city and wouldn't have seen the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon.Besides, with the ages of the other Chosen Children, she would have remembered it.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.]

Have you ever believed that monsters exist?Well, from personal experience, I KNOW they exist.My name's Shinji Shazaki and I'm part of a special group of kids known as the Chosen Children.Since I'm the oldest in the group and I live outside of the city, I was a little different when it came to seeing the digimon.When I first met the digimon, I was so scared, I was so nervous, I was so…Little!

I was about four years old when weird things started to happen.I had been sleeping after a long day and I wanted to get a lot of rest.But when Otousan's computer started to beep loudly, I couldn't sleep."Stupid computer." I murmured.I sat up from my bunk bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Even when I was little I was a born acrobat!I slipped on the way down the wood ladder on my bed.Well, I was good most the time.I stumbled out the door and across the short hall to Otousan's computer room.

The door opened without a sound and I looked at the computer.I walked into the room when I saw the screen glowing a bright red."I better turn this off and get out soon." I thought, "Otousan'll be angry if he finds me in here without his permission."I walked over to the computer and stared at it.The sound coming from it was like an annoying dial tone.The screen suddenly began to bulge out and I held back a shout.Instead, I squeaked like a mouse and ran back to my room."The thing looked like an egg!" I squeaked.I shot up the ladder and hid under my blanket and pillow.

"Shinji?Shinji!" Okasan yelled.I groggily pulled my head out from under my pillow and called back, "Nani?""Your Otousan and I will be out today and tonight, so you'll have the house to yourself!" Okasan explained.She then jokingly added, "Don't have a party!""Hai!" I replied."Sayonara!" my parents yelled.I lay still for a while, going over what I thought had happened earlier."An egg comin' out of the computer?" I wondered, "I shouldn't watch scary movies and eat pizza late at night."Suddenly I noticed that my arm was wrapped around something.I looked down and saw a blue and white egg!

"Great." I moaned.Sitting up, I held the egg in one arm and carefully climbed down the ladder with the other.I slipped and fell backwards.I threw the egg up into the air and fell flat on my back.The heavy and large egg smacked down on my stomach."Ow…" I groaned, "Dumb egg."

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, holding the egg.I put the egg in a chair and walked to the fridge."Let's see." I muttered, "I could have leftover pizza, leftover Chinese, or leftover…Something I can't make out."I turned towards the egg and sighed."I hate it when Okasan doesn't cook." I said.When I opened my eyes, I jumped.Sitting in the chair was a tiny little baby!"Hey, where'd you come from?!" I shouted.Scared, the little creature jumped out of the chair and crawled like a bullet into my room."Wait!" I called after it.I ran to my room and found a shadow under my desk.I knelt down and looked under my desk.

"CHI!" an angry voice yelled.Bubbles shot out from the shadow and knocked me over.I blinked a few times and sat back up.I looked at the shadow again and the bubbles shot again.They didn't smack me down that time.

"Hey, are you gonna be mean to me all day?" I asked."Chibi!" the thing snapped.I sighed and played defeat.When I was pretty sure the thing was calmed down, I leapt under the desk and tackled the creature.We rolled around on the wood floor for a while and then the creature slammed me into the ground.I blinked and stared at the creature.

It got off me and sat down."Gomen." I meekly apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you, did I?"The creature shook its head and said, "Chibimon!""Is that your name?" I asked.The creature nodded its head.He was wearing complete blue, and made me blink.He had blonde hair and midnight-blue eyes, the same as mine."Well, tell you what." I said, "I'm gonna make it up to you by making you something to eat."I stood up and walked out of my room.

Even though I had no idea of how to cook yet, I put a few pieces of slightly warmed-up pizza on two plates.I walked back into my room and froze."Oh thanks." the creature said.It walked over and took the plates from my hands."You-you changed?" I asked."Ne?" he replied, "Oh, hai, I suppose I did.My name is now Skrimon, and I thank you again for the food."He hadn't changed much in form, except for getting a head taller than me and a lot smarter.I twitched and fell down on my butt.

Skrimon looked at me strangely."Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked."You-you have fangs…" I replied.He raised his eyebrows and then put the plates on my desk."I'm guessing that you want me to explain?" he asked.I nodded."Well, to begin with, I'm what's known as a digimon, short for a digital monsters." Skrimon started, "I hatched from the digiegg that came out of your computer.The world that I come from is called Digiworld, or Digital World.""Um, OK…" I murmured.

Skrimon chuckled and said, "You know, you are the first friend I've ever had.""Uh, likewise." I replied.Skrimon smiled and took the plates off my desk, handing one to me.We ate the food in silence, me just trying to figure out what Skrimon said and Skrimon staring at me intently."Nani?" I asked finally."I just think you're kinda cute." Skrimon replied, smiling.I blushed and muttered, "Here, I'll put the plates away."I swiftly got up and took both plates out of my room.

When I got back, I jumped.He had changed again!He was even taller, and had tan gloves on."What do you keep doing?" I asked."The correct term for my changing is known as digivolving." he replied, "And my name is Karamon.""At least my parents aren't home." I replied weakly.

It was a long day.Karamon 'digivolved' once more into Raimon and kept scaring me.He was almost as tall as Otousan, and was wearing black boots and a cape.I noticed that every time he digivolved, all the electric stuff in my house went nuts.It was around 11:00 at night when the really weird stuff started to happen.I was half-asleep in Raimon's lap when he looked up."Nani?" I asked."Trouble." Raimon replied.He got up from the chair he was sitting in and put me down.

When he started off for the front door, I slid out of the chair and ran towards him."You aren't going anywhere without me!" I snapped, grabbing onto his pants leg."No, Shinji, it's too dangerous." Raimon replied.I shook my head and held on tight to his leg.Raimon sighed defeat and picked me up.He opened the door and walked out of the house.Raimon stepped into the street and looked up into the sky.I looked up too, but looked back at the street when I heard a car horn.Raimon looked at the car as well.I gasped and hid my face into Raimon's chest.When I didn't feel Raimon fall to the ground, I looked up.

Raimon was looking downwards, angry.I looked down too and saw that Raimon was flying.Raimon growled and then shouted, "ELECTRIC SHOT!"He pulled back his hand and brought it down, aiming at the car.A ball of electricity shot out of his hand and blew up the car.He spotted another car and pulled back his hand again."Raimon, don't!" I yelled.Raimon ignored me and was about to use his attack again when he looked into the sky.I looked up too and saw that the sky had turned from black to what looked like computer codes.My father was a programmer and I knew what coding looked like.

Then, the sky bulged downwards just as the computer screen had done when Raimon's digiegg appeared.Except the bulge was a lot bigger, and the digimon inside the egg a lot meaner.

The egg cracked open evenly and revealed what looked like a very ugly mix between an octopus and a monster."Marinedevimon!" I heard Raimon say."Marine WHAT?!" I shouted.Raimon put two fingers over my lips and flew down towards a bridge."You have to be quiet or else he'll spot you!" he whispered, "And you don't want to make a Marinedevimon angry!"Raimon landed and put me on the ground.He stood back up and flew off.I could hear him shout, "ELECTRIC SHOT!" again and a scream of pain.

Then a new voice shouted out, "DARKNESS WATER!"Raimon appeared in the sky, being shot back by a large stream of black water."RAIMON!" I yelled.Then I remembered that he told me to be quiet so I wouldn't make whatever it was angry.The Marinedevimon flew slowly to the area of sky I could see and turned towards me.I squeakedand tried to hide in the shadows, but Marinedevimon had already seen me."DARKNESS WATER!!" he cried.Another beam of black water shot out of his flipper-like hand and slammed into the support post that held up the bridge.The concrete bridge collapsed.I screamed and ducked down.

I heard the thundering sound of the concrete hitting the ground, but nothing crushed me.I looked up but I couldn't see anything.Someone just above grunted and then a large piece of concrete was thrown aside, shaking the ground when it hit."R-Raimon?" I asked.The person standing above me had on a red mask and was very, very tall, so I wasn't sure if it was Raimon or not."I'm Vandemon now." he replied.He stepped forwards and faced the Marinedevimon, who had landed.

"BLOODY STREAM!" Vandemon shouted.A whip of red energy shot from his hand and headed for Marinedevimon.A flipper that extended from Marinedevimon's back smacked the energy away."EVIL WIND!!" Marinedevimon yelled.A sharp wind started to blow and I and Vandemon were both thrown back.I was fine, but Marinedevimon blasted Vandemon again with his Darkness Water and slammed him into a large piece of concrete.I ran over and shook Vandemon's shoulder.Marinedevimon had knocked him out.

"Vandemon, you have to get up!" I whispered/yelled, "Marinedevimon's coming!"When Vandemon wouldn't budge, I became very scared."Vandemon!" I tried again.Still nothing.Tears started to pool in my eyes and I let them fall."C'mon, I don't want you to die!" I shouted, "Vandemon, get up!!"I hugged him tight and cried.Then I felt Vandemon pry me off of himself and stand up."I'll protect you, Shinji." he murmured so only I could hear.He stepped forwards again and shouted, "DEAD SCREAM!!!!!"The dark blast slammed into Marinedevimon and he disappeared.The blast turned light, and blinded me."VANDEMON!" I cried out.Everything disappeared in a flash of white.

"Shinji?Shinji, we're home!"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.I was back in my room."Shinji, are you all right?" Okasan came rushing into my room, a worried look on her face."Hai, why?" I asked groggily."Oh, didn't you hear that bombing?" Otousan came running into my room as well."What bombing?" I inquired."Look out the window!" Otousan replied.I looked out my window and saw the results of the battle from the night before.It HADN'T been a dream!"Thank goodness nothing happened!" Okasan sighed, hugging me tight."But something did happen.Vandemon disappeared." I thought silently.I stared out the window for a long time.

I forgot about the battle after a while, and only remembered things in my dreams.When I met up with Vandemon again in ten years, I didn't know what to think.But now, I know that we're destined partners.That's why he was sent to me so long ago!


End file.
